Mushu
|DeSync2 = Bernd Simon |DeSync2n = |EnSync = Mark Moseley |JaSync = Kōichi Yamadera |Spiel1 = Kingdom Hearts |Spiel2 = Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |Spiel3 = Kingdom Hearts II }} Mushu ist ein Bewohner der Welt Das Land der Drachen und kommt in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und Kingdom Hearts II vor. Er ist eine Beschwörung in Kingdom Hearts und Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und der Beschützer von Mulan in Kingdom Hearts II. Aussehen Mushu ist ein kleiner, roter, schlangenartiger Chinesischer Drache. Er hat sehr dünne Gliedmaßen, zwei-Zeh Füße und vier-Finger Hände. Seine Klauen sind dunkelrot, ebenso wie das Ende seines Schwanzes. Sein Bauch und seine zwei Schnurrhaare sind gelb-orange. Seine Augen sind groß und nah aneinander liegend. Mushus Zähne sind scharf und weiß und seine gebogenen Ohren sind dunkelrot an der Spitze. Der Untergrund seiner Füße und das innere seiner Ohren sind rosa. Seine Nase ist dunkelrot-violet und er hat zwei kleine, himmelsblaue Hörner mit einer dunkelblauen Spitze auf seinem Kopf. Persönlichkeit Mushu ist ein überbewußter, impulsiver Freund von Mulan, welcher anstrebt Mulan zu helfen, in der Hoffnung seine alte Position als Familienwächter zu bekommen. Manchmal ist er sehr egoistisch und rücksichtslos, wobei er es eigentlich gut meint und seinen Freunden helfen will. Wenn nötig lässt er gerne Details über sich selbst weg, um ein besseres Bild von sich zu machen. Bericht -Taste führt er "Inferno" aus. |BerichtCOM = Er war einst Wächter der Familie Fa, aber wegen seiner Schusseligkeit wurde er zum Gongläuter degradiert. Er hofft, sich beweisen und wieder seinen Platz unter den anderen Wächtern einnehmen zu können, indem er Mulan hilft. Mushu unterstützte damals Sora und seine Gefährten auf ihrem Abenteuer und machte ihren Gegnern ordentlich Feuer unter dem Hintern. |BerichtKHII = Mulan (1998) Er war einst der Wächter der Familie Fa, aber wegen seiner Schusseligkeit wurde er zum Gongläufer degradiert. Er hofft, sich beweisen und wieder seinen Platz unter den anderen Wächtern einnehmen zu können, indem er Mulan hilft. Mushu unterstützte damals Sora und seine Gefährten auf ihrem Abenteuer und machte ihren Gegnern ordentlich Feuer unter dem Hintern. |BerichtUX = Mulan (1998) He was once one of the Fa family guardians. }} Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Kingdom Hearts überlebt Mushu die Zerstörung seiner Welt, das Land der Drachen, und wird zu einem Beschwörungsstein. Nach dem Kampf gegen Malefiz in ihrer Drachenform, hinterlässt sie einen Feueropal. Wenn dieser Edelstein zur guten Fee gebracht wird, stellt sie Mushus Geist wieder her, welcher Sora fortan im Kampf hilft. Mushu gehört zu den stärksten Beschwörungen, da er kontinuierlich Feuerbälle aus seinem Mund schießen kann. Er kehrt in seine Welt wieder zurück, nach dem sie am Ende von Kingdom Hearts wieder hergestellt ist. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Mushus Erscheinung in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ist nur eine Einbildung aus Soras Erinnerung. Wie bereits in Kingdom Hearts, dient Mushu hier ebenfalls als Beschwörung. Sora erhält die Beschwörungskarte nach dem absolvieren von Monstro. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II kehrt Mushu zurück, jedoch nicht als Beschwörung. Er ist Mulans Beschützer im Land der Drachen, eine der ersten Welten die Sora, Donald und Goofy besuchen. Mushu wird fälschlicherweise für einen Herzlosen gehalten, da sein großer Schatten auf einem Stein abgebildet ist. Er ist erstaunt als er seine alten Freunde in seiner Heimat wieder sieht und stellt sie Mulan vor und erklärt dabei ihre Situation. Mushus Versuche ihr beizubringen wie ein Soldat zu sein laufen gelingen nicht sehr gut. Durch ihren eigenartigen Gang löst sie sogar eine Schlägerei aus. Später erzählt er Mulan, er habe Shan-Yu in der Höhle vor dem Dorf gesehen, was sich allerdings als Falle herausstellt. Mushu begleitet Mulan, Sora und die anderen zu den eisigen Bergen, als sie von Shan-Yu und seiner Armee von Herzlosen angegriffen werden. Mulan entdeckt einen Weg, die feindliche Armee zu besiegen, in dem sie eine Lawine auslöst. Sie schnappt sich eine Rakete, zündet sie mit Mushu an und lenkt sie auf die nahe liegenden Berge, bei der Mushu versehentlich mitfliegt. Als er später wiederkehrt gibt er ausversehen Mulans Identität frei, was Hauptmann Li Shang mitbekommt und sie aus der Armee raus wirft, zusammen mit Sora, Donald und Goofy. Shan-Yu und ein paar Herzlose haben die Lawine überlebt und sind nun auf dem Weg zur kaiserlichen Hauptstadt und um den Kaiser zu stürzen. Die vier eilen zum Palast und besiegen Shan-Yu. Mushu platzt ausversehen heraus, das er kein Wächter mehr ist und Mulan somit verlässt. Bei Soras zweiten Besuch in der Welt, hilft Mushu ihm im Kampf gegen den Sturmreiter Herzlosen. Fertigkeiten ''Kingdom Hearts'' Als eine Beschwörung, landet Mushu auf Soras Kopf und spuckt Feuerbälle aus seinem Mund auf die Ziele. Während er benutzt wird, kann er nicht direkt angreifen, lässt dafür aber Mushu aus der Ferne agieren. Mushus Feuerbälle sind nur gegen Gegner ineffektiv, welche eine Feuer-Immunität besitzen, wie z.B.: Schwarzmagier Herzlose, Pyrozipfler Herzlose oder Leon ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Mushus Fähigkeit Feuerbälle zu verschießen ist verfügbar, sobald Sora ihn beschwört. Sein Spezialmanöver ist Inferno, außerdem wird er auch für die Feuga-Hieb und Feuersbrunst Spezialmanöver verwendet. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In diesem Spiel dient Mushu als Mulans Beschützer und wird zur Quelle ihrer Kraft, nachdem sie ihre Identität als Mann verloren hat, wodurch sie Zugang zur Feuerbasierenden Angriffen hat. Er kann auch für die feurigen Angriffe von Rote Rakete verwendet werden. Weblinks Kategorie:Beschwörungen